Hurricane (Bridgit Mendler song)
"Hurricane" is a song by American recording artist Bridgit Mendler, taken up from the former's debut studio album, Hello My Name Is... (2012). It was composed by Mendler, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou, Evan "Kidd" Bogart and Andrew "Goldstein" Goldstein. Lyrics Think the clouds are clogging up my brain Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face And I'm stuck up in the storm eye I guess I'll be alright Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) Then it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) And you're that wind that swept me off my feet Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees That's what Dorothy was afraid of The sneaky tornado Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) There's no place like home (Uh oh uh oh) Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart Every time he smiles I let him in again Everything is fine When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world Yeah, it's twisting up my insides Can't hide it on the outside Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) Yeah, it hits me like Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh) And that's when you hold me, you hold me You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely Say we made it through the storm now But I'm still on the look out Oh (uh oh uh oh) Oh oh (uh oh uh oh) The air's getting cold (Uh oh uh oh) Cold I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart Every time he smiles I let him in again Everything is fine When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane And I'm floating, floating And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop He's got the way, he's got the way I'm boarding up the windows Locking up my heart It's like every time the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart Every time he smiles I let him in again Everything is fine When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane Here comes the sun, here comes the rain Standing in the eye of the hurricane He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane He picks me up like He's got the way of the hurricane And I think I'm fine like I'm in the eye of the hurricane Oooh ooh ooh Oooh ooh ooh Remix Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Belanger Remix Audio) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (C&M Remix Audio) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Alex Ghenea Remix Audio) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Bit Error Vocal Remix Audio) Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane (Frank Lamboy Remix Audio) |} Link *http://www.mp3skull.me/search.html?q=Bridgit-Mendler---Hurricane Category:Bridgit Mendler Songs Category:Hello My Name Is... Tracks Category:Songs Category:2013 Singles